The Cat and the Mercenary
by Germanbrony2001
Summary: A mercenary-A person who fullfils contract for money. A person who doesn't care about a higher motive and is therfore neither good or evil. He expects everything at anytime. But when one of the worlds' deadliest and youngest mercenary decided he would take a vacation from his job. There a simple cat burglar stole the most precious thing he owned - his heart. (OCxBlack Cat)


The Cat and the Mercenary

I stood in front of Midtown Highschool. This was my first day at this school as a student. I wore a black shirt and black jeans both in undamaged condition, not like it was popular among my age mates. My blond hair was gelled strictly, if not to say militaristic, backwards. My shoes were also black polished until they reflected the sunlight. I had contacts in my blue eyes. On the left one shone an interface similar to the interface of the Iron Man helmet. At least I have heard it was similar from a good source. It was not like I once hacked into the suit and let it inspiring me of course without Tony Stark knowing it. This would be crazy, a teenager hacking into one of the most advanced techs in the world? What's next? Said teenager being a merciless mercenary with high tech equipment, a price nearly unaffordable by normal men and a really long and risky list of former targets? That would be crazy… and absolutely true. In fact, I read in some S.H.I. . files I was on a both lists of a potential threat and a potential Hero. I wasn't sure how I got metahuman abilities consisting of increased strength, agility and a greatly increased intelligence. I just remembered some flashes of a small child and my training as an assassin and me getting away and starting to become a self-employed of course. Anyways I have heard this school was home to the famous Spiderman. So, I decided to get transferred here and take a vacation from my work not to hunt him, not like a certain Russian associate would have liked it at least. It was just after the Frightful Four had attacked the school so there I got the information from.

As I inspected the rather boring looking building I noticed another person walking up to me. I turned around to look at the most gorgeous looking girl I had ever seen. She wore her platinum blond hair open. Her emerald green eyes were brought out by her red blouse and black trousers and sparkling with mischief. She had a nervous smile on her gorgeous face looking uncertain.

"Hey, I am Felicia Hardy. Would you be so kind and show me to the principal office? I just transferred here and I don't know where everything is." She asked politely although a bit of a challenge was in her voice.

"I am Berengar Hahn. And sorry, I transferred here too. Zhiz iz actually my first day as vell." I answered in my German accented English with an apologetic smile. She looked down frustrated. I couldn't stand that look on her face. "Vant to seek it togezher?" I asked. She nodded.

After some time of walking through the corridors, we found the office and got formally registered with the last technicalities required as students. As Felicia was inside I decided to look her up. First because she fascinated me, being mysterious in the short time we talked. Second, because I wanted to know her better. She was apparently a very well-trained gymnast and master in several martial arts, even won several championships. She had also a very good understanding of science although nothing too special. Maybe 15 minutes later she got out interrupting me reading on my contact with a hand sign to get in.

"Ah mister Berengar nice to meet you. Although I am quite surprised to have a so talented student at my school." I groaned at hearing the principal confusing my first and last name or what my file from this compound where I was trained.

"First please use my last name vhen using mister. It iz mister Hahn and not mister Berengar. Berengar is my first name. Second I have heard several students with impressive statistics go to this school." I told him. He looked surprised someone actual spoke up to him. "So Principal…" I looked at the nameplate. "Coulson is there anything else you need from me?" I asked him. He shocked his head. I was pleasantly surprised to find Felicia still waiting for me in front of the principal office.

"Zhank you for vaiting for me. By zhe vay, vhat do you have in second period since the first is nearly over?" I asked her. This American system still confused me. But hey what can you do if you're stuck in America. She looked on her timetable and said.

"Biology." I smirked and told her we were most likely in the same class. We then compared our timetables and were pleasantly surprised to be mostly in the same classes. With the exceptions of foreign language since she had only selected German I had decided to select Latin as well. While I spoke most language fluently, Latin and Ancient Greek had a certain fascination on me.

"Nun das überrascht mich jetzt Frau Hardy. Das war wirklich eine gute Wahl." I told her chuckling as I found out she had selected German.

"Well I am not so good in it but I would rather select German than French. But tell me why you are so good at German?" She asked. I had to chuckle at her comment but told her I was from Germany, at least it was I suspected since German was the only language I spoke without an accent. As walked through the hallways we crossed four guys and a girl talking to each other about something we couldn't hear, not we cared what these students said. Suddenly a brown-haired guy burst from the group and went the direction we came from cursing quietly. Felicia and I looked at each other, shrugged and went to our class.

* * *

Later

School was finally over. While I knew what was taught mostly today, it was interesting day, none the less. For example, I met the local genius. His name was Peter Parker and he was the guy who I met earlier in the hallway with Felicia. Although he was smart I supposed I could give him a run for his money if I would choose to. He was also far more muscular than the typical geek, strange but what did I care. Also, Felicia asked me if I could tutor her after school.

"Not that I would mind tutoring a beautiful girl but why ask not Parker?" I asked her making her slightly blush.

"Well, first he is a boring geek and second German is your native tongue plus I like you." She told me.

"Okay lets met after school and then we can go to my place." I answered.

After the last period we walked to my small apartment in an apartment block a few blocks away. I had my apartment in the third floor. As we reached the door I opened it for her like a proper gentleman should. She looked surprised at the interior after thanking me. I had coloured my apartment in a black theme. My living room was also my bedroom and kitchen. My bed stood under the only window in the room. A small desk was right next to it. On the opposite wall were a small kitchen with a cooking station, a fridge and a sink. The centre of the room was occupied by a sofa, a Tv, a small coffee table and two chairs. From the room led two doors away. One to a small bathroom with a shower, a toilet and a basin, the other to the room with my equipment for my job. To summon things up a pretty spartan furniture flat.

"I like the black." She told me as we sat on the couch almost purring.

"Thanks. May I offer you something to drink before we start?" I asked her.

"Water would be nice." She requested and I got her a glass of water.

"So, what do you don't understand?" I asked after giving her the glass.

It was a pleasant afternoon. I explained some of the more complex grammatical problems to her but after a short while we talked about pretty much anything, hobbies, school and friends. There I 'found out' about her interest in martial arts and gymnastics. She left after an hour or so and we decided to meet more than once a week since we got along pretty well. So, I had just to make sure she never found out my secret identity. Although I had a feeling she had also something hidden from me. While I didn't like it, I had to endure it hopefully she would reveal her secret too.

I decided to dress up and went for a small flight through New York to make myself familiar with the city. So, I went to the door and deactivated the lock with my fingerprint. The door opened to reveal a workbench, a high-tech computer, several rows of different equipment ranging from my modified laser rifle or short Lasgun, several grenades, a net thrower and others staggered on multiple shelfs. At the right wall stood an amour stand with my armour (1). The armour consisted of a featureless helmet with a separable mouthpiece, a utility belt, a torso one-piece, arm and leg pieces with the only decoration of the armour a small golden two headed eagle on the left side of the chest, based on design I have seen on the internet, my combat boots and my jetpack. All in a black colour

I got into my armour and got my Lasgun, a Laspistol, several grenades, mostly smoke and blend grenades but one frag grenade and several of grenades invented by me used to imprison an enemy by sticking them into a concrete like mass, and some rounds for a net thrower plus said weapon as well. Rolling my shoulders to get used again to the armour I stepped out on my small balcony and activated my jetpack. While I flew above the streets of New York I did my homework on my contact and sent them back to my apartment with the order to print them to have not the problem to do them late in the evening. Maybe half an out later I landed on a roof top to appreciate the look over the Central Park. I got interrupted as an alarm went off. I sighed and decided to look after this. Before you say why should I care I'm a mercenary not a vigilante or something alike, I was bored and the chance to see Spiderman.

I found the noise coming from a jewellery store just a few streets away. Spiderman was already there and fought a thief. She wore a black track suit and a black domino mask mask. Her feet and hands were engulfed by white gloves and boots with white fur lining them bringing her platinum white hair out nicely. She reminded me of someone so I analysed her style. I ran multiple different clips of women martial arts tournament on my left contact. Then I filtered then for Caucasian platinum blond women. This left 3 clips playing one of them with a time mark of saying it was 1967 so I deleted the clip. This left me with two choices. But one of them had a very different style. While I hadn't the tech of Taskmaster I could still differ the two styles good enough. As I saw who my quick search turned up my eyes widened in surprise. She was no other than Felicia Hardy. As I focused on the fight and not on Felicia solely I noticed she was losing. And like the fool I probably was I decided to help her. I pulled my Lasgun from my back and shot on the lowest setting on Spiderman. He sprang out of the way but nearly got hit by one of the red bolts. While I didn't hit him I still managed to interrupt the fight achieving my main goal.

"What the hell was that?" He shouted surprised. Felicia also looked surprised.

"Didn't your mama told you it is rude to hit a girl?" I chuckled and jumped down to them.

"I was in the neighbourhood and decided to stop her since the shop isn't opened." He replied cockily. " Want to help me?"

"You are really a Webhead, you know. I shoot at you and you ask for my help? But to answer your question, no." I answered my voice altered and my accent negated by my helmet. Before he could react threw one of my grenades at him. He still tried to jump away but was to slow. The concrete mass had already covered him completely. He struggled against his prison. "Oh, the Spider got stuck in his net, boohoo." I said. I saw Felicia grab a bag of diamonds as I walked to her to inspect both her and the Webhead closer.

"And what is the name of my knight in black shining armour?" She asked seductively.

"My nickname is Todwunsch. And what is the name of this beautiful damsel in distress." I chuckled.

"Name's Black Cat. Thank you again." She said.

"No problem. Do you want a ride?" I asked her. "Because I think this won't him hold of that long." I mentioned to Spiderman.

"Oh, how could I turn something so generous down?" She answered and jumped at me. I caught her bridal style and activated my jetpack.

"So Sexy Cat Lady, where is your stop?" I asked her smugly. She told me her address but before I could chance direction a blue beam nearly hit me. "Hey Cat, how about some martial arts practice?" I said and dropped us on a rooftop. She was surprised but understood once she turned around. There stood a bunch of guys in dreadful coloured spandex. A girl in a white suit with cat ears, a black pony tail, a guy with a yellow bandana and a green suit with a black dragon on it, a black guy in a yellow black suit with silver highlights and sunglasses, a guy in blue flight suit with golden highlights and a red arrow fronted helmet and Spiderman.

"You thought you could get away with stealing these diamonds and humiliating one of our teammates?" The girl asked.

"Yeah we are the only persons Webhead gets humiliated by." The boy with the helmet shouted.

"Shush. Go away to your mommies, kids this is out of your league. But I heard Boy Scouts are still recruiting" I said and readied myself for fighting them in more of a warmup than a real fight. I didn't get paid for killing them and I was on vacation.

"Shesh. He is almost as worse as the Spider." The girl commented.

"Hey, I am here too." Spider shouted.

"So, Boy Scouts why don't you try something like selling cookies to old ladies or something. You know something you get a badge for?" Cat mocked them clearly picking up my sarcasm. Well I think I really like her.

"Sign. Let's get this over with." The girl shouted and charged. I raised my gun to shot at the remaining Superhero wannabes. I shot at the Buckethead. It failed to connect with his head aimed for but his feet weren't so lucky. He squirmed bevor he fell to the ground.

"Think about joining the team to do this more often." Spiderman offered before receiving glares from his team mates. "Sorry." He said raising his hands up in a apologetic gesture.

Meanwhile Cat fought the girl. It was an even fight much to the girl's displeasure and mine pleasure. "So, what do you call yourself?" I asked them while reaching for one of my blend grenades.

"Well, meet Powerman, Iron Fist, White Tiger, Nova and me, the Spiderman." Spiderman proclaimed full of himself. I used his distraction to throw the grenade I was holding.

"Cat!" I yelled and she knew instantly what to do. She ducked down under a swing of White Tiger and stayed down. The fools didn't notice the grenade before it blew up in their face. Cat then pulled her opponent to the rest of the Boy Scouts and I throw one of my concrete grenades at them after she got away.

I turned back to Cat and found her staring at my helmet. "I wondered why there is an outline and…" She got closer to me." For what this button is." My mouthpiece dispatched revealing my mouth. And before I could say anything in return she kissed me. This made me speechless. Eventually I melted into it, my hands wandered to her ass massaging it. After a minute she broke away gasping for air.

"Wow that was one hell of a kiss!" She proclaimed making me blush. It was actually my first kiss. "You veren't bad yourself." I stuttered. I head to restrain myself from actually drooling.

"Well, I would like to continue this however I would like to get away from these Boy Scouts and would like to trade these diamonds off." She said breaking me out of my hypnotised state and picking her back up. I dropped her off after we exchanged numbers for future collaboration. I then returned home and got out of the armour and decided to go to sleep early. I think I won't be bored this year.

* * *

(1)Think of the Spectre from Xcom 2 without the green stripes and with the equipment of an Imperial Guardsman from Warhammer 40k.

* * *

AU: I'm baaack! And with a new story with a relative long chapter as well. Anyways I am so hyped for the DLC of Marvel Spiderman. I hope there is an possibility to romance Black Cat. Speaking of Black Cat and Spiderman. If you want I might write a Web of Shadows fanfiction with a Black Cat romance that doesn't involve her becoming a Symbiote again. If you have suggestions, question or found errors please tell me. Until next time. =)


End file.
